Tu mirada - SesshomaruXRin
by YaZziLeOn
Summary: Mis ojos se cristalizan al contemplarlo frente a mí, son pocas las ocasiones en las que lo puedo observar de esta manera,así que, aprovechando, contemplo como una estúpida a ese quien por las noches, se roba mis sueños, a ese, quien me roba mis más profundos suspiros y al mismo, a quien he amado desde hace años. Contiene punto de vista de Sesshomaru y de Rin
1. Ojos de Oro

Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.

 **Tu mirada**

* * *

 ** _Ojos de Oro_**

 ** _POV: Rin_**

 _Amor, una palabra simple de leer, pero no simple de entender o pronunciar. Una palabra que esconde emociones, sentimientos y miles de sueños. Amor, tan pequeña para escribirse pero tan grande de explicarse._

El viento sopla, se siente cálido, hace mover las hojas de los arboles, inundando al cuerpo de una tranquilizante armonía; suelto lentamente un suspiro, para después de terminar, sentir mi corazón con un insistente palpitar. Me muerdo los labios, se bien porque es esta sensación, bajo la mirada e intento controlarme. Entre mis labios se dibuja una leve sonrisa, me encuentro más que encantada, estar junto a él, me hace sentir tan dichosa como si entrara a un nuevo mundo, a uno que es completamente maravilloso.

Levanto la cabeza y me recargo en el tronco del cerezo donde, entre sus raíces, me encuentro descansando. Parpadeo un par de veces, reiterando que el día, no puede ser más hermoso. Volteo ligeramente la mirada a mi derecha y mis ojos se cristalizan al contemplarlo frente a mí, profundizo mi mirada y observo cada detalle de él.

Sigue igual que siempre, tan hermoso e imponente como la primera vez que lo vi. Bajo el rayo del sol, su piel brilla cual albino, mantiene sus bellísimos ojos cerrados y su largo cabello plateado, cae cual cascada por su hombro izquierdo. Reposa junto a mí, justo en el tronco de un árbol, hace tiempo ya, que se relaja de esa manera estando conmigo. Su semblante se ve tan tranquilo e impenetrable, dando la apariencia de un joven a pesar de sus cientos de años.

Son pocas las ocasiones en las que lo puedo observar de esta manera, pues, no tengo al asecho, sus diamantes dorados quienes son tan intensos como si un leon observara a su próxima presa. Así que, aprovechando, contemplo como una estúpida a ese quien por las noches, se roba mis sueños, a ese, quien me roba mis más profundos suspiros y al mismo, quien he amado desde hace años.

Debo admitir que me hez difícil ocultar todo lo que me hace sentir. Ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos ha sido lo más duro que he hecho, al menos frente a él, porque dentro de mí, a cada instante revolotean miles de emociones, mismas que me hacen sentir una extraña sensación de satisfacción y tristeza.

Lo sigo observando, y contengo un suspiro, es tan hermoso, tan varonil, tan irresistiblemente cautivador que me ocasiona pensar en cosas que una dama no debe pronunciar. Sin previo aviso, Sesshomaru hace un movimiento, y de inmediato abre los ojos volteando hacia mí. Es tan fugaz el momento, que al instante de advertir su mirada, me hace sentir tan gran escalofrió, como si una bola de nieve bajara por mi espalda.

Ruborizada, me volteo lo más rápido que puedo intentando persuadir que hace unos segundos me embobaba con él. Tengo la mirada baja, se que aun me mira, lo cual me hace comenzar a respirar entre cortado. Se siente tan penetrante, tan intensa su ambarina mirada, que solo es cuestión de segundos para que mi cuerpo se amedrente. Sigue en la misma posición, clavado en mi y sin pronunciar palabra, no puedo verme pero se bien que mi cara parece un tomate. Paso saliva e intento voltear, se que ya ha pasado tiempo y puede pensar que algo sucede.

Sin que se de cuenta, intento tranquilizarme y mientras saco lentamente el aire, giro mi rostro a él. Por fin estando completamente de su lado, me animo alzar la mirada. Siento como mis cobrizos ojos van subiendo, desde sus pies, a donde descansan sus dos espadas en su cadera para seguir, hasta donde su armadura y por fin llegar a su fino rostro.

Me mira de una forma extraña, de una que me ha paralizado hace tiempo, es inevitable no pasmarme, es inevitable no admirar aquellas tan reconocibles marcas y mucho menos, no admirar, tan sensual ser. Con solo arquear una ceja, estremece mi cuerpo, reafirmando que es completamente irresistible. Siento las alitas de miles de mariposas, revolotear por mi estomago, mis mejillas arden e involuntariamente muerdo uno de mis labios.

"Rin" escucho salir de su boca, y su voz es tan potente, tan gruesa que en ella refleja su poderío, su arrogancia y elegancia. Cualquier palabra pronunciada por él, llega a mis oídos en un éxtasis de placer asiéndome vibrar. Le respondo intentando no tartamudear y en seguida le regalo la mejor de mis sonrisas. Me pide que me acerque provocando que casi escupa el corazón.

Me siento como una inútil, no puedo moverme, se lo que me pidió, pero mi cuerpo no reacciona, lo miro confundida y él revalida su orden. Sé que se comienza a impacientar, pues no me he movido. Pero, me parece increíble. Me vuelvo valiente y en un impulso comienzo a acercarme entre movimientos lentos, me espera paciente hasta que ya estoy a una corta distancia. Al final llego y ya estoy más que mareada, puedo sentir claramente tu embriagador aroma y disimulo el placer que me trae, olerlo.

Planeo alzar lentamente el rostro cuando me sobresalta tocando mi mentón con una de sus manos, abro los ojos cual asombro, mientras él, alza mi barbilla a su altura. No puedo moverme, mil sensaciones recorren tomo mi cuerpo, comienzo a sentirme débil, temo que en cualquier momento desfalleceré entre sus brazos. Siento como nuestros ojos se conectan, Sesshomaru tiene un brillo extraño en sus pupilas y puedo presenciar perfectamente como gesticula una muy leve sonrisa.

Nunca había hecho tal cosa, me sorprende de sobremanera su actuar pero al mismo tiempo, me emociona. Aunque pensándolo de nuevo, hacia tiempo que su cercanía conmigo era cada vez más estrecha, su forma de hablar y hasta de mirarme habían cambiado, en algún momento dude si tan poderoso Yokai podría sentir algo, si mi señor, podría tenerme un afecto diferente. Pero, al pasar del tiempo, toda esperanza termino, es en este momento que mis dudas comienzan otra vez aflorar.

No dejo de pensar mientras han pasado al menos un par de segundos. Pareceré loca pero puedo ver como su rostro se aproxima al mío, fugazmente alcance a percibir como lamia sus labios, no estoy equivocada, planea besarme. Una inmensa felicidad que se combina con miedo, asechan mi persona, intento no prestar atención más que concentrarme en el momento que, en menos de un parpadeo, sucedió. Me siento tan frágil, tan dócil ante cualquier cosa que decida hacerme pero no me interesa.

No soporto mas, puedo saborear su aliento, se bien que es este momento, así que sin más, cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar esperando a que suceda.

* * *

 _ **Hola, ¿saben? se me ocurrió una idea, jajaja piensa hacer de este Fic, los dos puntos de vista. Este primero fue de Rin, el siguiente seria de Sesshomaru. Sería la misma situación pero ahora explicada por medio del gran Lord.**_

 _ **Solamente necesito que me digan que si lo quieren. Además, si todo sale bien, hare mas capítulos explicando el beso. Espero me puedan apoyar con sus Reviews**_

 _ **Les mando un fuerte abrazo, las quiero muchooooo**_

 _ **YaZziLeOn**_


	2. Diamantes Cobrizos

Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.

 **Tu mirada**

* * *

 **Diamantes Cobrizos**

 **POV: Sesshomaru**

 _Amor ¿Realmente existente aquella palabra? amor, un sentimiento que mas que desagradable, es causante de la mayor debilidad hacia cualquier ser, quien se deje manipular_

El viento sopla, es cálido y hasta cierto punto tranquilizante, pues, no escucho nada más que su soplar y el movimiento de los arboles. El aroma que me rodea, no es el de costumbre, sino que se combina con la presencia de Rin, quien, a lado mío, reposa justo bajo el tronco de un cerezo. La escucho suspirar y se bien que se encuentra contenta, aquello me satisface e intento relajarme.

Me mantengo recostado y con los ojos cerrados. Hace tiempo en que no me molesta permanecer así, aunque mis sentidos siempre están alerta, cada que paso tiempo con ella, algo extraño me inunda, podría ser, paz, tranquilidad, no sé, pero es una sensación gustosa, una que si me pongo analizar, podría llegar a ser preocupante. Repruebo en su totalidad el incauto que me genera su presencia, ya que, no es algo que corresponda al poderoso ser, que soy.

Un sonido me inquieta pero, no al grado de abrir los ojos, son los latidos de Rin que de un momento a otro, comienzan a acelerarse al igual y sin entender como, su cuerpo comienza a despedir un aroma fuera de lo común. Lo ubico, ya lo he percibido antes, suele generar este aroma cuando me encuentro muy cerca de ella. Comienzo a molestarme, el aroma se va haciendo más fuerte y comienzo a sentir como todo mi ser se amedrentar por el sabor que ella transpira.

Intento concentrarme y no prestar mucha atención pero es inevitable, puedo sentir en mi boca el sabor que ella genera y sin previo aviso, mi mente comienza a mostrarme imágenes de Rin. Es cierto, ya no es una niña, hace tiempo que sus infantiles jugueteos quedaron atrás junto con la inocencia que siempre la caracterizo. Pero ahora, con aspecto de mujer, es inevitable no contemplarla.

Contengo un gruñido y se tensa mi cuerpo, me enfurece de sobremanera volver a tener esos pensamientos, me parece despreciable como hace tiempo mis sentidos ya no me obedecen. Respiro profundo y es en ese instante cuando vuelve a mi mente, aquel momento en que entre los arboles, pude verla.

Eran aguas termales, el vapor alcanzaba la maleza y Rin sin darse cuenta de mí presencia, bañaba su cuerpo. Esa fue la primera vez que la vi de esa manera y aun sabiendo, la seguí observando hasta que termino.

Fue lo mejor, ya que, si hubiera actuado como mis instintos gritaban, la hubiera poseído en ese mismo momento, sin escrúpulos y prejuicios, pues es mía, ella, me pertenece. Hasta hoy, me pregunto la razón del porque no lo hice, es mi protegida y con toda autoridad podría haberla tomado, pero por una estúpida sensación dentro de mí, me detuve, me he detenido comportándome fuera de mi, hasta el punto de pronunciarle "luces hermosa"

Sumas estupideces, sensaciones y sentimientos que pertenecen solo a los débiles humanos.

Humanos, imbéciles, humanos, simplemente estorban en la tierra, humanos repugnantes, no merecen respirar el mismo oxigeno que yo, el gran Sesshomaru. Desconozco la razón de su existencia y la necedad de crear aquellos sentimientos que, simplemente los hacen más insignificantes, a todos y cada uno de ustedes, con excepción de Rin, siendo ella la única de su especie que ha valido la pena.

Siendo, la única de su raza que disfruto tener cerca de mí y la única a quien realmente…

Abro los ojos sin previo aviso por la estupidez que estaba a punto de pronunciar y en seguida regreso a la realidad. Volteo el rostro y entonces la veo, la chica se encuentra frente a mí y al verme de inmediato se sonroja, bajando la mirada. Disfruto aquello en mi interior y la observo penetrante, se luce tan inofensiva, tan exquisitamente tentadora que paso saliva.

La noto nerviosa y me pregunto qué sucede, lleva días comportándose de esa manera y aunque me agrada bastante, me irrita esa manía suya. De pronto, la escucho más agitada que antes, alzo una ceja y sé que algo la perturba, su rostro comienza a ponerse más rojo y me causa gracia verla a mi merced.

Continuo observándola, es algo que me fascina, cuando se abochorna de esa manera, pues se que está en mi dominio.

De pronto, alza la mirada y la dirige lentamente a mí, cuando por fin llega, sus cafés ojos de clavan frente a mi inundándome de un extraño pero excitante calor. Me agrada y sin intentar apartar aquella sensación la dejo recorrer todo mi ser. Le hablo y ordeno se acerque a donde estoy, ella, responde tímida y me regala su hermosa sonrisa.

Aun no se mueve y me enfada, ocasionando volverle a pedir que se acerque, después de un momento, lo hace con movimientos lentos que me impacientan aun mas. Llega por fin y sin esperar, la tomo del mentón y alzo su rostro a mi altura, sus ojos le brillan, y confirman lo mucho que me gusta verlos. La siento temblar y sin ocultarlo dibujo una sonrisa en mi rostro que a ella le sorprende.

No resisto más la tentación, siento su aliento y lo saboreo deseando poseer sus labios. La tomo por la cintura y acerco su cuerpo al mío, se siente caliente y tan frágil como una flor pero, a pesar de eso, me cautiva toda su presencia, sabe y acepta estar a mi total voluntad, cierra los ojos y ante el acto, prosigo mi cometido.

* * *

 ** _Hola, bueno, aquí está el punto de vista de Sesshomaru, espero que les guste y no lo haya hecho ver raro, de verdad que me costó hacerlo, es un personaje bastante complicado y quise mantener su personalidad._**

 ** _Bueno… si quieren el siguiente capítulo donde explico el beso, por favor díganmelo Ok, así mismo espero sus hermosos Reviews que me encantan._**

 ** _Les mando un fuerte abrazo, deseándoles que hayan pasado felices fiestas._**

 ** _YaZziLeOn._**


	3. Primer Beso

Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.

 **Tu mirada**

* * *

 _ **Primer Beso**_

 _ **POV: Rin**_

 _Sueño, una palabra que va tomada de la mano con el deseo. Deseo, es simplemente la ansiedad de aquello que necesitas._

No es mi imaginación, no estoy soñando, es real, está pasando, sé que me besará. Lo observo más que impresionada, es tan imponente, tan hermoso, tan cautivador que siento todo mi cuerpo paralizado, estoy a su merced y no me interesa, al fin, se bien que siempre le he pertenecido.

Noto en seguida que comienza acercarse, un fugaz temor me recorre y trémula, suelto un leve suspiro, no aguanto más el tenerlo tan cerca, mi corazón está a punto de salir de mi pecho. Saboreo su aliento, está, a un instante, de la nada, una inmensa tranquilidad inunda mi cuerpo, en automático, cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar esperando a que suceda.

Siento como rosa suavemente mis labios, la manera en que lo hace es realmente tierna, lo suficiente que llena de tranquilidad mi ser puesto que dejo de temblar, aun me siento nerviosa, es la primera vez que mis labios prueban un beso, entonces, comienza a mover sus labios, siento su saliva, es tibia y de un sabor agridulce, aprieta mi cintura acercándome aun mas a su cuerpo.

Siento como voy perdiendo poco a poco la vergüenza cuando el beso se va haciendo más profundo. Es excitante, me extasía, es una sensación inexplicable, mis manos se posan sobre su fuerte pecho y lo siento respirar, su cuerpo emana un calor embriagador, al parecer le agrada mi acto y el beso aumenta la intensidad. Sesshomaru comienza abrir paso con su lengua, en cuanto lo consigue, me rodea completa entre sus brazos y sé, que no tengo escapatoria.

Sus besos son voraces, mueve su lengua de un lado a otro jugueteando dentro de mi boca, su saliva aumenta de temperatura y me voy acostumbrando aun más al sabor de su saliva, nos vamos quedando sin aliento pero la idea de separarnos, congenia pues ninguno hace algún movimiento para separarse.

Mis escrúpulos desaparecen y comienzo a subir mis manos, lo hago con movimientos lentos pero sé lo que quiero, llego hasta su cuello y siento su plateado cabello, es suave, lo acaricio por un momento después, meto ambas manos detrás de su nuca y me aferro a él.

A tal cercanía, siento su respiración, su aliento introducirse en mi, y su corazón latir al mismo ritmo que el mío. Por fin o por desgracia, nos separamos por falta de aire, ambos jadeamos, tengo la mirada al piso, temo verlo a los ojos, entonces con una de sus garras, me toma del mentón y poco a poco llego hasta donde se encuentra su ambarina mirada.

Siento completamente rojas mis mejillas, parpadeo un par de veces, no sé qué hacer o que decirle, él, simplemente me observa tan inmutable como siempre. Me sorprende, toma con ambas manos mi rostro y dibuja una sonrisa, es un ser impresionante. Me armo de valor e intento pronunciar su nombre, planeo disculparme pero de inmediato me interrumpe, ordenándome, no pronunciar palabra.

Comienza acariciar mi largo cabello y eso me ruboriza aun mas, no cabe duda, este momento es el más candente que he experimentado en mi vida pues, siento una monumental necesidad de impregnarme de él, paso saliva intentando ocultar mi deseo pero es inevitable cuando se percata que muerdo mis labios. Por mucho tiempo soñé en llegar a probar sus labios, en que en algún momento, que parecía imposible, mi señor, llegara a sentir por mí, algo más que protección pero lo veía como lo dije, como un simple sueño.

El amarlo como lo hago, muchas veces me llevo a imaginar miles de escenas, miles de momentos en los que mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos pero, ninguno de mis sueños se hacía realidad, hasta este instante.

"Se mía Rin" es lo que su potente y se sensual voz pronuncia, abro los ojos cual asombro en seguida de sentir la necesidad de soltarme en llanto. Lo observo impresionada y por primera vez en mi vida, siento vulnerable a tan poderoso Yokai, como si yo fuera la única en este mundo que pudiera decidir por él.

Intento aclarar que siempre he sido suya pero sin dejarme terminar frase, explica que sé bien, que es lo que trata de decirme. Me quedo sin aliento, es verdad, se de que habla aunque responderle un "sí" que deseo con el alma, me cuesta tanto como creer lo que está pasando.

Sigo sin responder, no puedo hablar, me siento pasmada, se que le inquieta pues comienza a fruncir el ceño, eso me asusta, alza una ceja y al instante voltea la mirada. Siento una punzada en el pecho y un profundo terror por perderlo, me inunda el cuerpo, así que, sin saber de dónde, saco el valor suficiente y le respondo, afirmando su petición.

Por primera vez, desde que lo conocí, lo veo expresar estupefacción, se queda inmóvil solo mirándome tan penetrante que me eriza la piel. Entonces, tan rápido como un parpadeo, me toma por la cintura y comienza a besarme desesperadamente. No tardo en corresponder a su euforia y lo abrazo para intensificar nuestra cercanía.

Mantengo los ojos cerrados, concentrando todos mis sentidos en las sensaciones que me hacen sentir sus besos, cuando siento como sus manos encuentran el moño de mi kimono y comienzan a desatarlo, todo mi ser teme a lo que va a llegar esto, pero no puedo detenerlo, no quiero, así que simplemente me dejo llevar. El kimono ya no me sujeta, el moño ya no está y las ardientes manos de Sesshomaru comienzan abrir camino entre mis piernas.

Paso saliva, siento que la piel me cosquillea, por cada rincón en donde sus manos se pasean. Principia por mis piernas hasta llegar a mis caderas, aun me mantengo cubierta, se detiene por un instante y sube más y más hasta llegar a mi vientre, desvía sus labios de los míos, depositando húmedos y punzantes besos que recorren todo mi cuello hasta mis hombros.

Se concentra en un punto y me llena de un arrebatador placer que me provoca gemir. Por fin termina de quitarme el kimono y siento la brisa rosar mis pechos. Siento mi cuerpo arder de tal manera que hasta puede brotar vapor pero no me importa, estoy dispuesta a entregarle mi voluntad, lo amo y aunque Sesshomaru no me diga en palabras lo que siente por mí, sé, que esto no es solo pasión, es una entrega mutua.

* * *

 ** _Y me tienen de nuevo aqu_** ** _ ** _í._** _**

**_La idea de describir el beso, fue una pequeña opción que me surgió, al principio No vi que les llamara mucho la atención por eso, decidí no hacerlo pues solo fue una opción más no, una idea en sí. Después, al ver sus comentarios me di cuenta de que realmente les agrado y me dije, "bueno, a mí también me intriga saber que paso y como fue el beso" así que, como escritora y una que las quiere mucho, así también como fan, me arme de valor para escribir la continuación._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, por favor díganme si quieren el punto de vista de Sesshomaru, si veo que de verdad lo quieren me apresuraré a terminarlo Ok. Les prometo que en ese, si describiré el lemon. Nunca he hecho un lemon con el punto de vista de Sessho por eso lo pienso hacer en esta ocasión pero, necesito que me digan que si lo quieren va._**

 ** _Les mando un pero mega abrazo y un beso. YaZziLeOn_**


	4. Instinto

Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.

 **Tu mirada**

* * *

 **Instinto**

 **POV: Sesshomaru**

 _Sueños, la manera más perturbarte de aceptar tus ansiedades y deseos. Deseo, la necesidad de conseguir anhelos._

Cierra los ojos, está a mi total merced, no soporto más, así que atrapo sus labios y un éxtasis inunda mi cuerpo. En cuanto roso sus labios, un calor que nunca antes sentí, recorre todo mi ser y de inmediato siento un feroz deseo. Sus labios son delicados, suaves y por lo tensa que está, parece que es la primera vez que experimenta un beso; eso me satisface, al grado de intensificarlo. Su diminuta cintura me excita, siento mis manos abrazarla por completo, gruño para mi, debo controlar mis instintos.

Su cuerpo comienza a calentarse y enciende aun más mis sentidos cuando comienza a jugar con sus labios. Sus delicadas manos se posan en mi pecho y aprovecho para acercarla más a mi cuerpo, controlando la ansiedad que siento al querer poseerla. La tengo sujeta a mí, si lo intentara, no podría huir pues, no tiene escapatoria, en este precioso momento, no tengo otra cosa en la mente más que continuar extasiándome por sus besos.

La siento temblar pero no me interesa, la deseo, la deseo como mujer, como mi mujer. Me satisface sentir que pierde el miedo cuando se abraza a mí y amarrada, puedo disfrutar de cómo me rozan sus pechos. Su cintura es cada vez más pequeña y mis instintos gritan, salir de mí, como la bestia que soy. Continuo besándola hasta que identifico que se queda sin aliento, ahogo un gruñido y me separó de ella para dejarla respirar.

Me irrita haberme separado de ella pero aprovecho y la observo, esta sonrojada, me complace, es tan exquisitamente tentadora. La tomo del mentón, y alzo su mirada a mi altura; ver como sus ojos se cristalizan ante mi presencia, es algo que me enloquece. En un acto fuera de mí, la tomo por el rostro y la acaricio dibujando una sonrisa, es la primera vez que hago tal cosa, esta mujer sin intentarlo controla mi ser.

Rin intenta hablar pero le ordeno que no lo haga, como siempre, me obedece y la contemplo, es una mujer hermosa, sus facciones son delicadas, finas, su piel, es impresionantemente suave, ella me observa detenidamente y de pronto actúa como lo creí, muerde sus labios, no sabe lo que ha provocado. No soporto más, me enfurece saber que este sentimiento llegue a ser más fuerte que yo, pero, a este punto, he tomado la decisión, la quiero para mí y solo para mí.

"Se mía Rin" le ordeno aunque no lo parezca.

En un intento absurdo, trata de contrarrestar mi orden pero le aclaro que sabe bien a lo que me refiero. No ha respondido, me siento un imbécil, ¿Cómo demonios he caído ante una mujer? Entonces, la escucho responderme un sí. Me sorprende y sin perder tiempo, desquito mi frustración besándola.

De inmediato me corresponde y el calor que recorre mi cuerpo es tan satisfactorio que no intento detenerme. Me siento hervir, me intranquiliza pues mis sentidos ya no responden. Encuentro el moño de su kimono y lo desato dándome así, la libertad de abrir camino entre sus piernas. Comienzo a pasear mis manos por sus muslos, siento como se estremece y su aroma cambia de sabor.

Recorro mis manos por todo lugar donde quiero, es impresionante lo que ella me hace sentir, no pienso detenerme, la hare mía. Su piel es tal y como una flor, delicada, sensible y su cuerpo despide el aroma adecuado que hace seductora a una mujer. Subo hasta sus caderas, son firmes y me enloquecen, respiro con desesperación, eso me enfurece y siento odiarla tanto como la deseo.

Llego a su vientre y estimulando su placer, desvió mis labios de su boca a su cuello. El sabor de su piel es lo mejor que he probado. Recorro con mi lengua su clavícula y parte de sus delgados hombros, la sujeto a mí y escucho como comienza a gemir. Desesperado termino por quitarle el kimono, siento su cabello caer por su espalda y lo siento rosar mi piel, es tan suave como ella y me inunda con su embriagante olor.

La contemplo desnuda, es simplemente perfecta. Mi cuerpo esta hirviendo en deseo, la recuesto sobre el césped y con veracidad la hago completamente mía.

* * *

 **Comentarios de la autora:**

Perdónenme en serio, no pude escribir el lemon, no porque no quisiera sino porque me costó un ojo de la cara, pensar en las sensaciones que Sesshomaru siente al besar a Rin, fue sumamente difícil, más que nada por su imponente personalidad y porque para eso, tuve que pensar como hombre jajaja. Espero me perdonen y que aun así, les haya gustado mi Fic. Este es el final, me despido de "Tu mirada" no habrá más capítulos.

Las quiero mucho, les mando un abrazo.

 **PD: Les hago la más cordial invitación a que pasen y lean mis Fics, todos son de esta hermosa pareja SesshoXRin. Comencé con una nueva, se llama "Atracción" espero pasen a leerla.**


End file.
